The present invention relates to a tool-change system for a machine tool with a number of machining heads, in particular for machining printed circuit boards.
Various tool-change systems are known for machine tools of the above type, each machining head of which normally has a respective tool store and a respective device for exchanging tools between the store and the head. In one known machine, the various stores are located on the machine bed, and the worktable carries a number of tool-change devices.
In another known machine, each head is provided with a drum supporting a number of rows of tools, and which rotates selectively on the machine bed to present the tool-change device with the row containing the required tool. In this case, too, the tool-change device is carried on the table.
The tool-change systems of the above known machines have several drawbacks. In particular, they call for a number of identical members for supporting and selecting the tools, thus increasing the cost of the machine. Moreover, they occupy considerable space on the machine bed, thus enormously increasing the size of the machine. And finally, to change the tool stores, the machine must be arrested, thus also increasing the running cost of the machine.